Dreamland
by XXTheCucumberFairyXX
Summary: Sakura just moved to Konoha where her friend Ino lives. She goes to high school...makes some friends...gets a boyfriend...sakuxsasu temaxkiba inoxshika naruxhina tenxneji COMPLETE!
1. lost in a coffee shop

x------------------x

Dreamland

x------------------x

Sakura awoke to bright lights and the loud metallic humming of the subway. She blinked, trying to get her eyes accustomed to the change in lighting. Looking around, she the bus she was on was in her neighborhood. _How'd I get here…?_ Sakura wondered, before she realized she had been dreaming.

She stayed on the bus until an annoyed looking woman told her the bus didn't go any farther. Sakura grabbed her things and got off the bus, but looking around, she realized she was no where near her house.

Sakura backtracked in the direction she hoped was her house, because she didn't seem to have her cellphone on her, and she didn't know where her house was (Look, she's so new to town; the only pieces of furniture in her house are the couch and the TV, and that's not including the things in boxes). She must've left her cellphone at home, charging.

So in the next half hour or so, Sakura managed to get herself completely and hopelessly lost. That is, until she found the café.

The café was small, and hidden down a side street; so of course, there were only two people in the store at the time Sakura found it; the cashier, and a guy with dark black hair.

As she walked inside the guy glanced up at her and she was startled by his deep onyx eyes. His face showed no emotion whatsoever, a look Sakura would soon know very well.

Walking up to the cashier, she got a smoothie, because coffee this late was sure to keep her awake, and all she wanted to do was sleep. Taking a slurp of her smoothie, she looked for a place to sit and saw, out of the corner of her eye, a pay phone.

She walked over to the pay phone, but the dark haired guy got there first. She decided to wait, so she sat down at the closest table and drank her smoothie. But while watching the dark haired guy, she couldn't help noticing how cute he was. By the time he finally got off, she was halfway done with her smoothie.

Sakura got up while fishing in her purse for change, and got out two quarters. Paying, she pondered on who she should call, and decided on Ino. That's what friends are for, right? Picking up your friend when they get lost trying to walk home from the bus stop at 2 am while you're trying to get your long lost beauty sleep? Needless to say, Ino looked pretty pissed when she drove up to the café to pick up Sakura.

x---------------------------------------------------------x

Sakura's head shot up and off the pillow as she woke up. "Omigosh, today's the day I start high school!"

"…You forgot?" Ino asked. Sakura immediately remembered the night before; leaving the café, going to her house only to find she'd left her keys inside the house, and going to Ino's house to spend the night.

"Umm, well, sort of." Sakura replied.

x---------------------------------------------------------x

Sakura got out of Ino's car and looked at her new school. But she couldn't because Ino ran out of the car, grabbed her arm, and ran up the pathway towards a group of girls waving.

"Hey everyone this is Sakura!" Ino yelled after saying hi. "This is Tenten…" here she points at a girl with chocolate brown hair in buns "this is Temari…" here she points to a girl with here hair sandy brown and up in four ponytail-ish things "and this is Hinata." Then she points to a girl with lavender eyes and short dark brown hair.

"Hi!" Sakura yells at them happily.

"Come on, we have to go get your schedule!" Ino shouts, and drags her inside the building. Then she drags her up some stairs, down a hall, and into a room labeled 'main office', with Tenten, Temari, and Hinata following.

They waited as Sakura filled out a bunch of forms, but when the bell rang, they had to leave to get to their classes.

Then some teacher helped Sakura find her homeroom, and they left her there. She told the teacher that she was a new student, and he helped her get started, though she noticed he kept looking at her shirt, even though it was just a plain pink tank top. _Weirdo…_ she thought.

Ino and Tenten were in her homeroom, so she showed them the schedule they'd given her. It looked something like this:

HR Jiraiya

1 Math Asuma

2 PE Gai

3 Science Kakashi

4 Lunch

5 Language Arts Kurenai

6 Social Studies Iruka

7 Mini-courses Anko

Cooking (1 semester), Singing (2 semester), Computers (3

semester)

"Cool! We've got 3rd, 5th, and 7th hour together!" Ino said.

"Yeah, and I've got 1st, 2nd, and 5th with you!" Tenten said as the bell rang. "Oh, come on, I'll show you where our 1st hour is! See ya Ino!" And she grabbed her bag and got up.

"Ok, laters, Ino!" Sakura cried as she grabbed her things and followed Tenten out the door.

"Bye! See you 3rd hour!" Ino called as she too grabbed her things and left in the other direction.

x--------------------------------------------------------x

**So, whad you think? I know, I know, high school idea is used a lot, but ill try to make mine as different as possible. Oh, in case you haven't figured it out, italics is always, I repeat, always, thoughts or, like, thinking.**

**Oh well, laters! **


	2. regular school day

x------------------x

Dreamland

x------------------x

1st hour was ok. It wasn't, too hard. The room was really smoky though, and she noticed a lot of people coughing from lack of air. _What this room needs is a fan._

She looked around the room and saw a seat that wasn't taken across from Tenten. Walking over, she saw the same guy that had been at the coffee shop last night.

"Tenten! Who's he?" Sakura asked Tenten in a whisper, pointing to the coffee shop guy.

"That's Sasuke! Do you-" Tenten started.

"Miss Tenten! Would you like to continue your conversation outside?" Asuma asked in a voice, daring them to speak.

"Umm, no, sorry." Tenten said, looking down at her desk. "I'll tell you later." She said more quietly to Sakura.

Next was 2nd hour, PE. She dressed into her new PE uniform, (she'd bought a PE uniform in the main office, because they were only 10 dollars) red shorts and a so-called "silver" t-shirt, though it looked an awful lot like gray.

Once more, she explained she was a new student, and got sent to find a random place to sit for roll call by a weird teacher with eyebrows that looked like fuzzy caterpillars. She found an empty spot by Tenten and a guy that was like a mini version of the teacher.

"Hi Tenten!" Sakura said as she ran over.

"What?" Tenten said, turning around. "Oh, hi! I was just talking to Hinata. She has PE with us." She explained.

Suddenly the boy behind Tenten poked her. "Excuse me Tenten, but who is your new friend? Please introduce me." He said,

eyeing Sakura.

"…Alright then. Uh, this is Sakura. Sakura, Rock Lee." Tenten said.

"Hello, beautiful Sakura." Rock Lee said, bowing.

"Uhm, hi…Rock Lee." Sakura said, waving at him uncertainly. Looking behind Tenten to see Hinata, she said " Hi Hinata. Umm… you were going to tell me something last period, Tenten. What was it?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… Oh! Do you know Sasuke?" she asked. "He was like, the first person you pointed out to me."

"Oh, I saw him in a coffee shop last night." Sakura explained.

"Are you serious? He doesn't look like he ever gets out. He's so pale." Tenten replied.

"I know. It's weird." Sakura said.

Next was 3rd hour, science. It wasn't too hard finding, because Hinata was going to the same class, so they just walked together. When they got to class, they were met by Ino and Temari. Sakura went up to the teacher and explained how she was a new student and all.

She then looked for a seat anywhere near her friends and found one next to Temari, at a table mostly occupied by boys. The boy across from her was wearing a large fur coat, with a shirt that seemed to be panting. Other than watch the boys shirt pant and occasionally growl, science was pretty boring.

After science, was everybody's favorite time of the day, lunch.

Sakura got pizza and sat down at their table, where Tenten and Hinata were sitting.

Hinata was eating fried rice and orange chicken, a school lunch, and Tenten had brought a bento box from home full of sushi.

Ino and Temari came later with salads.

Looking around the cafeteria, Sakura saw Sasuke sitting at a table with some friends; a loud-mouthed blonde, the guy from her science class whose shirt was panting, a guy with pineapple hair, and a guy that looked like Hinata, in his own, creepy way.

"Hinata, do you have a brother?" Sakura asked.

"…No, why?" Hinata said.

"Cause that guy looks like you." She said, pointing at him.

"Oh, that's Neji. He's my cousin." Hinata said, sounding relieved.

"No kidding." Sakura said. "Who's everyone else at that table?"

"Umm, Naruto-" the loud blonde, "Kiba-" the guy from science class whose shirt was panting, "and Shikamaru." the pineapple hair guy.

5th hour was language arts with Kurenai. Sakura sat at a table in the back with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari, where they passed notes, and basically, just goofed off.

Since the only thing Kurenai made you do was finish a worksheet for homework, and be quiet during random movies, they never got in trouble. You could get up and move to a different table and she wouldn't care. Which is what lots of people happened to be doing. They were also passing notes via flying paper airplane.

6th hour was social studies with Iruka, a teacher that seemed like he belonged in an elementary school, not a high school.

His class was also relatively easy, as long as you looked like you were doing work, and if you were quiet. So the girls (Temari, Sakura, and Hinata) passed notes between their individual desks.

Last class, 7th hour, Sakura went to Mini-courses, cooking, with

Ino and Temari. They made chocolate cookies, which they ate after school.

x---------------------------------------------------------x

**Yay, I've got my second chapter done, happiness… Ummm, I'll try to update again soon. Laters. **


	3. jogging and dates

x------------------x

Dreamland

x------------------x

That weekend, Sakura moved into a dorm room with her friends, since her house was two hours away, and she didn't want to drive all the way to school every morning.

She shared a dorm room (if you ask me, it was more like a house. It had 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. But they only got this because of the awesome richness of Hinata.) with Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Hinata. She moved, her TV, her couch, and a couple of boxes with clothes, school stuff, and things like that in them.

Then they went shopping, and afterwards, they watched a movie in the theater. So when they got back to the dorm, they were all exhausted.

x------------------------------------------------------------x

"Hey, did you see the new girl? She's kinda cute." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke's usual response.

"Dammit!" Naruto said as Sasuke beat him in Halo.

"Let me play." Kiba said, motioning to take the controller from Naruto. So Kiba played Shikamaru, and lost. (Sasuke didn't play because he said he'd already won too much. Braggart.) Then Neji played Naruto, and won.

x------------------------------------------------------------x

Sakura woke up in the morning and went into the kitchen for breakfast, where Tenten and Temari were sitting, talking and eating cereal.

"Morning." Sakura said, waving. She got out a paper plate and toasted some waffles for breakfast and sat down with them.

"See ya!" Tenten said as she got up and left for the door.

"Hey! Do you hate me that much?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"Nah. Just…jogging. I jog every morning. Laters." Tenten said as she left. Then she was gone.

"Hmph." Sakura said.

They ate their breakfast in silence until Hinata came in, yawning, and stretching her arms. "Mornin…" she said, sounding sleepy. She got herself some cereal with milk for breakfast.

"Hiya! Am I the last one awake?...No, Tenten isn't here. Phew." Ino said, walking in.

"She already left." Sakura said, looking up from the TV show that was on.

"…Dangit." Ino said, helping herself to peach yogurt and a waffle.

x-------------------------------------------------------------x

Tenten hummed to herself as she jogged down the small path winding around the school, into the forest-like grounds, and back near the dorms.

She was into the forest-like grounds right now, and was feeling a little tired, so she sat down on a bench she saw randomly plopped on the ground. And without realizing it, she fell asleep.

x-------------------------------------------------------------x

"Hey, when did Tenten leave this morning?" Ino asked.

"Uhm, she left at 7:30-ish." Temari said.

"But then she would've been gone for three hours now!" Ino cried. "We have to go look for her!"

"Alright, But where does she run?" Sakura asked, and, being new and all, didn't know.

"Around the school." Temari said, walking to the door, and grabbing her keys.

They got to the forested area in short time, and started looking, knowing that it would be the most obvious place for her to have gotten lost.

x---------------------------------------------------------x

Tenten lay there on the bench, not knowing what to do, her eyes closed, feeling peaceful. _I wonder how long I was asleep… _she thought. Finally, she made herself open her eyes and get up. Then she walked back around the school to her dorm.

"Hello?" Tenten called out inside the house. _No one's here… but they would have told me if they were going somewhere. Or at least waited, _she thought

A minute later, the door opened to reveal Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Hinata.

"Where'd you guys go?" Tenten asked.

"What do you mean? We were looking for you!" Temari shouts.

"But I was only taking my morning jog…" Tenten replied.

"You were gone for two hours." Sakura stated.

"What?" Tenten cried "I was…ohh. I fell asleep on a bench."

Silence.

"…You fell asleep on…a bench?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence.

"Uhh, yeah. Guess I was tired." Tenten said.

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

"Boys are so weird."Sakura said, seeing Naruto shoot his fist into the air as if he'd won the lottery. "Anyways, are you going to the dance?" Sakura asked excitedly, because she'd seen a sign saying the first dance would be on Friday.

"Hell yes!" Ino cried out.

"I am so going!" Tenten yelled.

"Me too!" Temari and Hinata shout out.

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

"Are you going to the dance?" Kiba asked Naruto

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, shooting his fist into the air as if he'd won the lottery.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Are you gonna ask a girl?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Maybe…But, who would I ask?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno. Pick one." Shikamaru said.

"How about Sakura? Didn't you say she was cute or something?" Kiba asked.

"Oh yeah! I'll ask her out!" Naruto said.

"Go ask her out now. Dare you." Shikamaru said.

"Uhm, ok." Naruto said, getting up and walking over to the table Sakura was sitting at.

"Hmph. This is going to be funny." Neji said, watching.

x----------------------------------------------------------x

Poke. Poke. Poke. "Huh?" Sakura asked, turning around to see who was poking her. "Naruto? What do you want?"

"Uhm, uhh…will you…uhm…will you go to the dance with me?" Naruto asked quickly, blushing.

"Oh! Err…no. Sorry!" Sakura said, blushing too.

"Oh…It's alright. Heh heh…bye." Naruto said, running off.

"Sorry!" Sakura called out to him.

Once Naruto got back to the table, Neji said "So, what did she say?"

"No…I mean, she said yes!" Naruto lied.

"No she didn't. Naruto, you're an idiot." Shikamaru said.

x-------------------------------------------------------------x

**Nyah. So, whatd you think? Not my best chapter, but I tried. Please review!  Laters!**


	4. someone killed my car

x----------------x

Dreamland

x----------------x

Sakura walked into science class with Tenten, who was laughing at her for some reason or other.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" Ino asked Tenten.

"Rock Lee…asked her out!" Tenten blurted out, laughing even harder. Sakura blushed.

"Are you serious! Rock Lee asked you out? What did you say?" Ino asked, being nosy.

"I told him no…" Sakura replied, still blushing.

"Haha, you already got asked out twice! ...Wait, that's not fair…" Ino said happily, then sadly.

"Shut up." Sakura said.

x--------------------------------------------------------------x

"Truth or dare?" Sasuke smirked. He already knew the answer though.

"Dare." Kiba replied.

"Ok. Go…smash up that car." Sasuke said, pointing to a new-ish looking Mustang.

"What! If I get caught smashing up that car, I'm dead!" Kiba shouted.

"Too chicken?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"Haha, Kiba's too scared." Naruto said, laughing.

"…What do I smash it up with?" Kiba finally asked.

"I dunno. Go find something. Like a bat." Kiba walked around the dorm/house and came back with a frying pan.

"I cannot believe you're actually doing this." Shikamaru said. But he followed Kiba outside, along with Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto.

Kiba walked up to the car casually with his frying pan, and, making sure no one was there to bust him, he smashed up the car. He broke all the windows, smashed in the front of the car, and then he looked around inside for anything to steal.

x------------------------------------------------------------x

"I'm gonna go get some food. We're running out of…pretty much everything." Temari grabbed her keys and walked out side. "Laters." She said before the door slammed shut.

"MY CAR!"

Sakura looked up. Ino grabbed her keys and ran out the door, followed by Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata.

Sakura gasped at the sight of Temari's car mangled, with all the windows broken.

"SOME FUCKER KILLED MY CAR!" Temari shouted. "COME ON OUT, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

"Temari, let's go home, it's going to be just fine. Everything's gonna be just fine." Sakura said, trying to calm her down.

Temari climbed into the wreck, cutting herself on the glass, sobbing. "Noo…my car…" her words were stopped as she started sobbing again. She lay down on the seats, her cheeks getting bloody from all the glass.

"No…no…no…" Temari cried quietly.

"Temari, let's go inside. Come on, it's gonna ba all right." Sakura pleaded as she tried to lift her out of the car with Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. They carried her back into the house and laid her down on the couch, which got all bloodied.

"My car…noo…" Temari continued her sobbing.

Ino got some cake and put it down on the table next to the couch for Temari.

"I wonder who did that to her car?" Tenten wondered out loud.

x----------------------------------------------------x

Kiba and friends sat in the bushes until they were absolutely sure the girls were gone.

"Shit, man, if she ever finds out that was you, you're so dead." Naruto said to Kiba. Kiba shuddered.

x-----------------------------------------------------x

**I feel sorta bad for Temari. That would really suck to have your car beaten to a pulp.**

**Yeah, I know, chapter was a little short this time, but it was a good chapter, right? Ah well.**

**Hey, yesterday, I found out this story was on two favorites lists, and on three alerts. I feel so special. Meh. Laters!  **


	5. ice cream and time bomb wallets

x-----------------x

Dreamland

x----------------x

"What flavors do you want?" Ino asked into her cellphone.

"Umm, rocky road, strawberry, coffee, and chocolate." Sakura answered from the other line.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Ino answered. Then she ended the call, and went to go find the four flavors of ice cream.

x---------------------------------------------------------x

Temari dug her spoon into the rocky road ice cream tub Ino had brought home as she watched Rent, with her face, arms, and body covered with band-aids. "I love this movie…and ice cream. I love rocky road."

"Me too." Sakura said, digging her spoon into the strawberry ice cream tub, her legs covered with small band-aids.

Tenten sat next to Temari, eating out of the coffee ice cream tub. Ino and Hinata sat on the floor sharing the chocolate ice cream.

It was ice cream night.

x--------------------------------------------------------x

"Ok, I did the dare. Now I get to dare someone." Kiba said, shuddering at the memory of what he'd done to Temari's car.

"Truth or dare…Shikamaru." Kiba said.

"Truth." Shikamaru said.

"Ok…who do you like?" Kiba asked, picking the popular truth question.

"…A girl…" Shikamaru said.

"What's her name?" Kiba asked.

"……Ino…" Shikamaru said slowly.

"Are you serious? You like Ino? Woah, you must be on crack or something." Naruto said.

"Shut. Up." Shikamaru said through gritted teeth. "…It's my turn to dare now anyway. Truth or dare…Neji."

"Dare." Neji said, smirking.

"Ok. Dare you to go over to the girls dorm shirtless." Neji's smirk was wiped clean off his face after hearing that.

x------------------------------------------------------x

"Oh shit!" Temari suddenly shouted, as she was shoveling a spoonful of rocky road ice cream out of the ice cream tub.

"What?" Sakura asked fearfully, hoping it wasn't about the car.

"I left my wallet in the car!" _Dammit, _Saskura thought. Temari ran outside. They followed her.

She was searching every place she might've left it in the car, which was still outside, all mangled up, since the girls didn't know what to do with it.

"THAT BASTARD STOLE MY WALLET!!!!" Temari shouted, and it echoed throughout the entire neighborhood.

x-----------------------------------------------------x

The boys shuddered, hearing an awful shriek coming from outside. They instantly all looked at Kiba, who slowly pulled a pink, blue, and purple striped wallet out of his back pocket.

"You're dead." Shikamaru stated matter-of-factly. Kiba stared down at the wallet in his hands as though it were a time bomb.

"…Do I still have to do the dare?" Neji asked. Everyone stared at him.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said.

_Dammit._ Neji thought. He tore off his shirt, showing off muscles from hard training. Then he walked outside.

x------------------------------------------------------x

_Ding dong._

"I'll get it." Tenten said. She walked up to the door and opened it. There stood Neji. Shirtless. Tenten blushed.

"Uhm, hi." Tenten said.

"…Hi." Neji replied, sort of slow. _Shit. What the hell do I do?_

Silence.

"Soo, what do you want?" Tenten asked.

"…Have you…seen my shirt?" He finally asked, unable to come up with something better. Tenten looked surprised, and then sort of confused.

"What've you been drinking?"

"Nothing!" Neji defended.

"Sure…" She turned to leave, but Neji grabbed her hand roughly and stopped her.

He gave her a cold glare. "Goodbye." Neji said harshly. Then he let go of her hand and left.

"Neji…" Tenten said quietly.

x------------------------------------------------------x

**Noooo…Neji left…**

**Ok sorry, moment over.**

**My story is now on three alerts, three favorites, and has seven reviews. I feel so special. I've been trying to make my stories longer…its not working. Blarg. Buh-bye.  **


	6. plans and stuck in dreamland

x-------------------x

Dreamland

x-------------------x

"Hello? Earth to Tenten." Sakura said, waving her hand in front of her zoned out friends face.

"Huh?" Tenten said, blinking her eyes and lifting her head up groggily.

"So what were you thinking about?" Ino asked. "Or who, I should say."

"No one! Err, I mean nothing." Tenten said.

"C'mon, you can tell us!" Temari said.

"…Ummm, well…" so Tenten told them all about her meeting Neji the other night.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Sakura said.

"Well…I don't know…" Tenten said truthfully.

"You can always trust us though." Hinata said.

"How come you told me it was a salesperson!" Temari asked accusingly.

"Yeah! You told us it was just a salesperson!" Ino said.

Tenten sighed. "Sorry."

x----------------------------------------------------------------------x

A cellphone started ringing, and all the girls attacked their purses to see if it was their phone. It was Sakura's phone.

"Hi Zen!!" Sakura said into her phone. "Oh, sorry, we're getting ready for a dance this weekend."… "That would be fun! How about next weekend?" … "Ok, later Zen!" Sakura closed her phone.

"Who's Zen?" Tenten asked.

"My little sister." Sakura answered. "She wanted to know if we wanted to go to the fair with her."

"That would be fun!" Ino said.

"I love fairs!" Hinata said. "Can my little sister come too?"

" Sure! Then my sister won't be bored. We're going next weekend, ok? Is that alright with everyone?" Sakura asked. Everyone agreed to go.

"Don't worry, her sister is fun, she isn't an annoying brat." Ino assured the girls.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------x

The girls spent the rest of the weekend shopping for clothes and accessories, and by Monday, they almost had an entirely new wardrobe.

_Friday, 7th hour…_

The girls were baking a cake in the cooking class, and were sort of messing up because they were excited for the dance. The cake ended up looking lopsided, and the cake looked patched up, because the frosting as done in three different colors. Sakura had done white, Ino had done blue, and Temari had done green.

Then, finally, the bell rang, and the girls rushed to their lockers, to put away their bags. The girls met up with Hinata and Tenten, and together, they went to the dance.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------x

When they walked in, a bunch of people were already inside, just walking around, talking, and listening to the DJ's music. There was also some tables to the side, and a bar where you could get virgin drinks (non-alcoholic alcohols, like margaritas, beer, etc, except without alcohol.).

The girls sat down at one of the unoccupied tables together and ordered virgin margaritas. Hinata didn't want one, but they got one for her anyway.

Then, the dancing began. The DJ was awesome, so he would play any requests, no matter if anyone danced or not. And one by one, the girls disappeared into the crowd. Strangely enough, Hinata was the first to go. (Must've been the margarita.) Anyway, here's how it happened.

Hinata was sitting with her friends, talking, when someone said, "Hey Hinata!"

She turned around, and there was Naruto. She blushed, thanking god that the room was too dark for him to see her blush. "Wh-what?"

"Wanna dance?" Naruto asked, stratching the back of his head.

Hinata blushed even more."O-ok."

"Yeah!" Naruto excalaimed. So she got up and left her amazed friends sitting at the table, wondering why they weren't dancing with hot guys too.

The next victim to go was Temari. She left with Kiba. Then, two margaritas later, Ino left to dance with Shikamaru.

"Looks like we're all that's left." Sakura said, sighing. "I came to the dance wanting to actually, you know, dance. Too bad."

"I wish someone would ask _me_ to dance." Tenten said.

"Wish granted." Said a voice behind her. Tenten turned to see Neji, smirking. Tenten smiled, and left Sakura all alone at the table.

"Oh, beautiful Sakura will you dance with me?" asked a voice. Sakura looked up to see Rock Lee.

"I'm sorry Rock Lee. I'm waiting…for…someone…" Sakura said, sighing. _At least, I hope so. _Sakura thought.

"Oh…" he said, dejectedly. Then he left.

"Then will you dance with me?" asked a familiar voice. Sakura looked up hopefully. She smiled.

"Yes." And Sasuke led her to the dance floor, where they spent the rest of the night, in dreamland.

x-------------------------------------------------------------------x

**Ooh, how'd you like it? I'm not sure whether I should continue the dance or skip to the fair. I'll probably continue the dance. Tell me if you think otherwise. Well, thanks for all your support! **

**I'll try to update as fast as I can! **


	7. obsession with eyeballs and the dance

x-----------------x

Dreamland

x-----------------x

Sakura let her body take control and just flow with the rhythm of the music and dance. Her body didn't belong to her anymore; it belonged with the music, dancing with Sasuke.

Hinata never imagined she would be dancing this good, especially not with Naruto. She let her body do the dancing, while she let herself get sucked into his deep blue eyes. He smiled, she blushed, now afraid her face was bright red. But she immediately stopped worrying and got lost in the music.

Tenten's dream had come true; she was with Neji, if only for one night, she would forever remember and treasure this night, to be dancing with him, lost inside his forever white eyes.

Ino' s brain was still stuck at the table, stunned, that Shikamaru would even consider a girl like her, but thankfully, her body was up with him, dancing, and being twirled around in endless circles.

Temari had secretly always liked Kiba and his weird ways, and his dog. She loved dogs, but the only thing she could ever love anymore was being with Kiba. (Nyah, ok, we get it, they all had a great night.)

x--------------------------------------------------------------------x

The DJ informed them it was the last song, and to dance, dance, dance! Which is exactly what they did.

The last song was fast, more intense than the others. Sakura could feel the heat radiating off of Sasuke, they were so close. She decided to make this one mean more than all the others, and put extra effort into the dance. People started crowding around them in a circle, leaving Sakura and Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto, Temari and Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru, and Tenten and Neji in the middle, dancing their hearts out.

Then, in one sudden splurge of music, the song was over. The crowd clapped and whistled, because Hinata and Naruto had ended their dance with a kiss.

x----------------------------------------------------------------------x

The couples (Nyah, I'm gonna call em couples now!) walked home together.

Sakura and Sasuke walked home (to the dorms) holding hands, and stopped by the water fountain on the way. They talked, and Sakura said it was cold, so Sasuke gave her his jacket. Then they walked home, and stopped before the girls' home/dorm thingy.

"Goodbye…" Sakura said, staring at his eyes. (Omg, these peoples are obsessed with eyeballs.)

He smiled (Sasuke_ smiled_?!!) and his face got even closer to hers, eventually leaving their lips touching…kissing.

The embrace ended, leaving a blushing Sakura and smiling Sasuke. She left Sasuke standing there and went inside the house; she was still sorta cold.

Sakura walked into the house and threw her keys into the key bowl. (It's a bowl where the girls leave their keys. They tell apart the keys by having different key chains.)

She went into the living room and slumped down on the floor in front of the couch. Tenten and Hinata were both sitting on the couch, just as zoned out as Sakura. Ino was sitting in a chair, her keys still in hand, staring at the opposite wall. Temari was the only one missing, but they were too zoned out to care, much less even notice.

Eventually the girls fell asleep where they lay, Tenten and Hinata curled up on the couch, Sakura on the floor, Ino sprawled out in a comfy chair. Temari never showed up, and Sasuke never got his jacket back.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------x

The wonderful smell of frying bacon wafted over to Sakura's nose, and she opened her eyes. She could see Tenten in the kitchen; she was the one frying bacon. Hinata was still asleep, and Ino was channel surfing the TV for something good to watch.

After awhile, it finally struck Sakura that something felt different, like something was missing, but she couldn't figure out what. She thought about it for awhile, but ended up hurting her brain, so she decided to just forget about it.

"Breakfast is ready!" Tenten called out. Everyone went to the table, even Hinata, who had woken up by now. But one chair was empty. Sakura finally realized what was missing: Temari.

"Guys?" Sakura asked. They all looked at her. "Temari's missing." They all looked at her empty chair and realized that Sakura was right.

"Woah, you're right." Tenten said. All of them were still super spaced out from last night. "Wonder where she is."

x---------------------------------------------------------------------x

After breakfast, Sakura got dressed, grabbed Sasuke's jacket, and headed out the door to look for Temari. But before she left, all the girls wanted to know how she'd gotten Sasuke's jacket in the first place, to which she replied, "I was cold." And then she left before they could get any more questions in.

She walked over to Sasuke's house/dorm and knocked on the door. Neii answered the door.

He looked her over. "Business?" he asked.

"Umm, is Sasuke home?" she asked.

He stared at her, then finally nodded slowly closed the door. The door opened a moment later, and Sasuke stood there.

"Hey." He said.

"Here's you jacket." Sakura said, handing him the jacket.

He smiled. "Thanks."

"Have you seen my friend, Temari? She was dancing with Kiba last night…we haven't seen her since."

"She blonde?" Sasuke asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. So, have you seen her?" Sakura asked.

"Possibly." He smirked now, and motioned her to come inside.

She went inside, the floor a complete mess of clothes, food, and random video games and magazines. He went into a room with a boy sleeping on the couch, a large blanket pulled over him. A small dog was sleeping at his feet. Sasuke walked over the mess to the boy and pulled off the blanket.

"That her?" Sasuke asked, smirking even more now. She looked at him and sure enough Temari was there, cuddled against his chest.

"Yep." Sakura said, staring to giggle.

Sasuke grabbed Kiba's arm, and wrenched him off the couch. "Time to wake up now, dog boy." Kiba landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ugh, and I was having a good dream too, you bastard." Kiba said, looking up at Sasuke in disgust. Sasuke smirked.

Sakura giggled, and Kiba finally noticed her. "Hey…you're the one Sasuke was dancing with last night." Kiba said. Sakura nodded.

Then she went over to Temari to wake her up. "Rise and shine, bitch!" she yelled. Temari opened her eyes.

"Morning." Temari said. Then she noticed Kiba and Sasuke staring at Sakura, looking like they'd just seen the impossible become possible. Sakura giggled.

"C'mon, Temari, let's go." Sakura said.

"Ok.." Temari answered. She was still at a loss as to why Kiba and Sasuke were there with them.

x----------------------------------------------------------------------x

**Omg, what was Temari doing? Find out…when I update. **

**Meh, so, didja like the dance? Yes, I know, don't bother me, about their obsession with eyeballs, I'll have the man in the white coat come fix it for you, kays?  Alrighty, laters.**


	8. the fair and The Tunnel of Love

x------------------x

Dreamland

x------------------x

"Wait, you mean nothing happened? You just went to his house to talk, and ended up falling asleep? That sounds fishy." Ino said, folding her arms.

"I'm telling the truth!" Temari said.

"I still don't believe you." Tenten said.

"Fine, you caught me, something did happen, but I don't feel like telling you!" Temari said.

"Ooh, I knew something happened!" Ino said. "So, tell me!"

Suddenly someone's cell started ringing, and everyone checked their cell, but it was Sakura's.

"It's Zen!" Sakura said excitedly, seeing her phone. She answered it as the other girls crowded around Sakura and her phone. "Yeah, we still wanna go!" … "Oh, you need me to pick you up?" … "Right, be there in…about fifteen minutes." … "Love you! See you soon." She hung up.

"Kay, I gotta pick her up now. Hinata, you wanna come with me to pick up your sister?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Hinata said.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------x

"How old's your sister, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"She's 11…I think." Hinata said.

"Oh. My sister's 13. She doesn't act anywhere near her age though." Sakura said.

She pulled up in front of an old blue house with a really weathered down porch and a lot of old plants that looked like they needed watering. There was a wind chime blowing in the wind, and some other unidentifiable objects hanging down from the porch roof. There was also an old porch swing that was hanging from one of the poles supposed to hold it up. The other side was on the ground. She knocked on the door, and it swung open immediately as if someone was waiting by the door.

Sakura was knocked down by a young girl with light teal colored hair, about to her shoulder. She was wearing an oversized fluffy pink hooded jacket, a blue t-shirt underneath, and dark brown capris with two pink stripes going down the side.

The girl hugged Sakura, then ran around to inspect Sakura's car, which she apparently hadn't seen before. She opened the side door in the front, and saw Hinata. She gave a lopsided smile.

"Hiyas! I'm Zen! You must be Sakura-chan's friend!" Zen greeted.

Hinata smiled warmly. "I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you."

Zen closed the door and went to sit in the back.

Sakura got back in the car, and said "Hey Zen, Hinata has a sister that's 11. We're going to pick her up now. She's gonna come to the fair with us!"

"Yay!" Zen cheered. Sakura drove to the Hyuuga mansion, while Zen pestered Hinata with lots of questions.

The Hyuuga mansion was huge, but they could only see part of it from behind the iron gates. Zen and Sakura waited in the car while Hinata got her little sister. She came back awhile later with a smaller girl that looked exactly like her except for the hair. Hinata got back in the front, while Hanabi went into the back with Zen.

The rest of the ride back to the dorm went by fast, but not in silence. The girls in the back chattered, but actually, it was mostly Zen. Hanabi was more quiet like her sister.

They got to the dorm, and unlocked the door, and they all went inside.

Zen rushed in ahead, and yelled "Woah, I didn't know you lived with _guys _sis!" Sakura was obviously confused by this and rushed in after her. Sure enough, there was guys in the living room. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba were sitting in there, along with Ino, Tenten, and Temari.

"Um, sis, I don't, but I really have know idea why they're here." Sakura answered, looking uncomfortably around the room.

"They invited us to the fair!" Naruto said, pointing to Sakura's and Hinata's friends. "It's their fault!"

"Ok…" Sakura said. "Wait, how are all of us going to get to the fair? We can't all fit in one car."

"Yeah we can! My car!" Naruto shouted. "Believe it!" Naruto and the others left the house, to see a huge orange van parked across the street.

"Yay! It's the tangerine van!" Zen yelled, jumping up and down.

They all filed inside, Naruto driving, (A/N uh oh) and Sasuke shotgun. Hanabi sat behind Naruto in the second row, Zen in the middle, and Sakura next to Zen, behind Sasuke. Everyone else sat cramped up in the back. There wasn't any chairs, just some crates.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------x

They arrived at the fair an hour later, even though the drive was only about 15 minutes away. (A/N that's watcha get with Naruto driving.) They went inside and got these wristband thingies that allow them to go on rides all day.

The fair was also on the beach, so they got to go to the beach for free too. (A/N score!!) The girls wore their swimsuits underneath their clothes, and the guys wore swimtrunks. And shirts of couse!

The first ride they went on was the Ferris wheel. The gondola that lifted them only allowed 4 people, so the group had to split up. Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went in the first gondola. Tenten, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru went in the second gondola, and Zen and Hanabi went in the third gondola.

**Gondola 1**

"Hey Hinata, I thought you were afraid of heights." Sakura said.

"I am!" Hinata squeaked, burying her face into Naruto's jacket. Naruto blushed.

"Heh, it's alright Hinata." Naruto soothed her, petting her head.

"Awwww!" Sakura said. "That's so cute!" Naruto blushed again.

"Hn." Sasuke replied coldly, folding his arms against his chest."

**Gondola 2**

"I love Ferris wheels." Ino sighed, leaning on Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eye twitched for a second, but he relaxed, and let her lean against him.

"Hey look Neji, I can see the whole park from here!" Tenten said, letting the other two have their moment.

He looked out at the park, searching for something more fun to do than the Ferris wheel. "Want to go on that one?" he asked, pointing at a big ride that spun around in circles while you went high up into the air. (A/N sorta like the pirate ride that goes up and down, cept this one spins too.)

Tenten grinned. "Bring it on."

**Gondola 3**

"Guess who my sister likes, Hanabi!" Zen cried out suddenly.

"Umm…Sasuke?" Hanabi said after a moment's thought.

"Woah…How'd you know?" Zen asked.

"Well…my sis likes Naruto, and Neji, even though he thinks it's a great big secret, likes Tenten. She seems more like a Sasuke girl…than, umm, pineapple boy." Hanabi finished.

"Huh.Pinapple boy would be Shikamaru. Ino must like Shikamaru then!" Zen said happily.

**Gondola 1**

"So, is there anything you like Sasuke?" Sakura said, trying to get the attention off of Hinata and Naruto.

"…You." Sasuke replied with out thinking.

"Woah, Sasuke. I didn't know you liked anything, much less anyone!" Naruto said, snickering. Hinata's giggle sounded muffled against Naruto's jacket.

Hinata looked up to see the other two blushing, with sky surrounding them. "Eep!" Hinata went back to staing into Naruto's jacket.

Sakura didn't know what to say, so she just remained silent, lost in her thoughts the rest of the Ferris wheel. Sasuke did the same, but it's not as if he ever talks much anyway.

**Gondola 2**

Ino and Shikamaru stayed sorta quiet, while Tenten and Neji pointed out rides they would go on.

"How about that one?" Neji asked, pointing to the drop zone ride that you sat in and it would drop you, like 100 ft or something like that.

"Sure. Just as long as you go on that one." Tenten grinned, and pointed to a metal caged ball, that would launch into the air via an enlarged slingshot, except the caged ball was attached to the slingshot's ropes/cords, and would go flying up and down whenever the people controlling the ride felt like it.

"Alright." Neji said, trying to hold his gulp.

Then the Ferris wheel went down again, and the ride was over. Everyone agreed to go into groups of two and split up. (It was Zen's idea.) So the groups were Hinata and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, and Zen and Hanabi. Everyone had cellphones, so it was ok to split up.

**Tenten & Neji**

Tenten and Neji raced to their first ride which was the spinning one that would go up and down like the pirate ship ride, except higher.

They sat next to each other, and Tenten screamed her voice hoarse, (A/N I do that too, but that ride is still my favorite :P) and Neji closed his eyes until he got used to it. Then he would scream when he looked down -no, up, sorry- and saw only sky and screaming faces of the other people on that ride. Then the ride would go the opposite way and Neji looked down at the tiny ant peoples.

Then they got off, dizzied by the spinning ups and downs. They looked at each other, and without saying anything, raced back to the line to get back on.

**Hinata & Naruto**

Hinata and Naruto decided on a ride closer to the ground than the Ferris wheel, since Hinata was scared of heights. That ride was: the bumper cars.

Hinata got in a metallic red car, and Naruto got in a metallic blue car. They rode around, bumping people, (duh) and then Hinata chased down Naruto, bumping any people in her way. He ended up turning around their circle, and he chased her down instead.

"MWAHAHAHA!! I'm gonna get you Hinata!" Naruto yelled, then suddenly, bzt, and the dude ended the ride. "Noooooo!"

"Haha!" Hinata said, and she turned to face him, sticking out her tongue.

**Ino & Shikamaru**

"So what rides should we go on, Shika?" Ino asked playfully, leaning into him slightly.

"Rides are too troublesome." Shikamaru replied boredly.

"What should we do, then?" Ino asked. "Theres nothing else to do."

"Let's go to the beach." Shikamaru offered.

"Ok! Then we can invite everyone to eat luch there with us!" Ino decided.

"Urm, sure." Shikamaru said.

They passed this ride called 'The Tunnel of Love' on their way to the beach, and Ino said "Dare you to go on 'The Tunnel of Love' with me!"

"Hmm…ok. Let's go on the…Tunnel of Love." Shikamaru said, and they got into the small line.

**Sakura & Sasuke**

Sakura loved spinning rides, and Sasuke liked roller coasters (A/N omg, another thing he likes! Its too much!) So they resolved to go on all the spinning rides and all the roller coasters.

But they stopped because Sakura wanted a henna tattoo. She got wings (not real ones, just really small tattooed ones) on her back. Then Sasuke wanted something, but changed his mind because he couldn't find anything cool. Then Sakura bought a kit to make your own henna tattoos.

The first ride they went on after the 'henna experience' was this cool thing where you inside and you got stuck to the wall, because of pressure, and you could climb the walls while it was spinning ultra fast.

**Zen & Hanabi**

Zen and Hanabi stalked Ino and Shikamaru, and decided they were right; Ino and Shikamaru _did_ like each other.

They followed them halfway to the beach, when they realized they'd lost them. So they looked everywhere, and Hanabi found them in the line for 'The Tunnel of Love.' Zen shuddered and followed them into the ride.

When they were about to go in, the dude controlling 'The Tunnnel of Love' stopped them and asked "Are you two…"

"Noo, hahaha. We're stalking those two." Zen replied, pointing out Ino and Shikamaru.

"Ohh." The guy said, looking relieved.

They got on the ride and it went slowly down a manmade stream. "Perverted people." Zen said, when they were out of earshot of the controller guy.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------x

**Yay! Chapter…umm, 8, I think, is done! Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Tell me all about it in your reviews! Nyah, you don't have to review, but im just saying… **

**Well, laters!**


	9. she found out

x------------------x

Dreamland

x-----------------x

**Tenten & Neji**

"Ummm, what next? We went on…almost every ride." Tenten panted.

"_Almost_ every ride?" Neji asked, panting, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, we didn't go on the kiddie rides." Tenten said.

"Oh." Neji went back to panting. The two of them had gone on every ride in about…one hour. More or less, that's how it went. "The beach?" Neji asked after a moment's thought.

"Ok!" Tenten replied happily. "Let's race!" She held up two fingers to tell him to wait, and he stared at her with a funny look on his face. She gulped down some water from a water bottle she was drinking, finished it, threw it in the trash, and raced off. "Laters!"

"Hey!" Neji yelled as he ran after her.

**Hinata & Naruto**

"Let's go on that ride Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing to a water ride. It was a log ride, so you rode the log high up, and then you would go down and get splashed.

She stared up at the ride for a long time trying to decide if she should go on it. "Well, ok…" Hinata said.

"Yay!" Naruto yelled, dragging her to the line.

**Ino & Shikamaru**

Inside the ride, it was kinda dark, there were some overhead lights, that were pink, but very, very dim. Their boat followed a path that would around the little man made stream, occasionally bumping into the side where pink candles were. Some of them were blown out.

Ino giggled nervously.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing." Ino said quietly.

Silence.

"Ino, do you like me?" Shikamaru asked suddenly.

"…No." Ino replied. Shikamaru turned away, embarrassed. "I love you." He looked up at her, seeming more hopeful, and his face got closer to hers every second.

"Good." His face was now so close to hers she could feel his breath on her face. Ino closed her eyes as Shikamaru's lips touched hers.

**Zen & Hanabi**

"Dammit, I cant see…Stupid ride." Zen whispered. "Wait, maybe we can follow them on the side. Let's get out."

"Ok…" Hanabi whispered back as she followed Zen out of the ride. They stepped over candy wrappers and old soda cups, trying to catch up with Ino and Shikamaru's boat.

They could see the boat ahead of them, when suddenly it took a turn and was gone. "C'mon Hanabi!" Zen whispered urgently.

Then, the pathway was gone. Zen leaned over the edge trying to see if there was a path on the other side. There wasn't. "Fuck." Zen hopped out into the thigh-deep water and raced after them.

"Zen?!" Hanabi whispered.

"C'mon, they're getting away." Zen called back quietly, not stopping. Hanabi followed her, where they came to an open tunnel, where the ride ended. They ran out, stared at by passerbys.

Zen hopped out of the water and searched for Ino and Shikamaru. Hanabi pulled herself out of the water and searched too. "They're gone." Zen said, dropping her head dejectedly.

"Can we go to the beach?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah! Let's go to the beach!" Zen yelled and she took of in the directon of the beach entrance.

**Sakura & Sasuke**

"What next Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Mmmm…the beach?" Sasuke asked.

"After a couple more rides, kay?" Sakura said.

"Ok." Sasuke said, shrugging.

So they went on a couple more rides. The bumper cars. A big roller coaster that Sakura's voice went hoarse on because she screamed too much. Then another spinning ride, where Sasuke almost puked. Then they went on some random ride that spun you in circles and jerked you around upside-down. Then Sasuke puked.

"Ummm, why don't we go to the beach now?" Sakura asked eying Sasuke warily.

"Ok." He said weakly. She smiled and led him to the beach, by which time he was feeling a little better.

**Hinata & Naruto**

"Lets go again!!" Hinata yelled at the end of the log ride.

So they went on the ride 5 more times and finally decided to stop. Then they went walking and got ice cream. Hinata got strawberry, and Naruto got Lemon sherbert. (Like he really needs all that sugar.) Then they headed to the beach. Hinata changed into her bikini, it was dark brown with bright pink flowers, and Naruto wore dark blue swim trunks.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" Hinata asked. Naruto was acting strangely. He wouldn't look at her, and he blushed every time he did.

"Yeah. I'm... fine." He said. He twitched.

"Ok…" Hinata said, not really believing him. She looked around the beach trying to find a place to put their things (In other words, her clothes and beach towel). She noticed someone with buns in her hair and a pale guy with long black hair. "Tenten!" She ran over to her friend and her cousin, who looked surprised to see her as if they'd both forgotten she existed. But Tenten smiled and immediately ran over to Hinata. Naruto came jogging up behind her. They dropped their things next to Tenten's and Neji's stuff.

Tenten wore a light purple tie bikini with random light blue and pink patterns on it. Neji wore red swim trunks with two black lines going up the side.

Naruto was about to say something when he was splashed from behind. He looked behind him and saw Hinata giggling, knee-high in the cool water.

"Hey!" he ran at her but she was obviously expecting that, because she ran farther out, and when she got waist-deep she dove in and disappeared. Naruto stopped, thigh-deep in the dark greenish blue water. Suddenly he was dragged under because something had got his ankle.

A moment later, Naruto and Hinata both popped up laughing. Hinata looked over at the beach and was surprised to see Tenten missing.

"Hey Neji, where'd Tenten go?" Hinata called out. He shrugged.

"Surprise!" came a voice seemingly from nowhere. Hinata screamed, then almost immediately started laughing, when she saw Tenten pop up between her and Naruto.

"Hey guys!!" someone yelled from the beach. They looked back at the beach to see Ino and Shikamaru waving (actually Ino was waving. Shikamaru was too lazy to do so and just grinned).

Ino started running out in the water towards them, but stopped, looking confused. She ran to the beach and grabbed Shikamaru. Then she dragged him out to the rest of her friends.

Ino was wearing a light green and blue flowery tie up bikini and Shikamaru was wearing green swim trunks, looking very bored already.

**Temari & Kiba**

"I don't actually know much about you. Tell me about yourself!" Temari said to Kiba.

"Hmm…what do you need to know?" he asked slyly.

"Well, what do you like to do the most? What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?" Temari inquired.

"I don't know… I like to take long walks in the park…" _How romantic_! Temari thought. "and just sorta play around…" _Bleh._

Temari smiled. "Cool." He seemed to find strength in her smile and continued.

"And the stupidest thing I've ever done…heh, I've done lotsa stupid things. Which one?"

"Uh, how about the most recent one?" Temari said.

"Ok." He grinned. _Oh shit, _he thought. "I broke someone's car." Temari froze, but regained her composure enough to talk.

"What type of car?" she asked nonchalantly.

"A Mustang." Temari's eye twitched.

"Let's go on that ride!" Temari said, her voice sounding faintly choked. It was the water ride Naruto and Hinata had gone on earlier. There was no line, so they got right on. When they were chugging upwards to their watery doom, Temari asked "How long ago did you beat up that car?" again nonchalantly.

Right before they went down, Kiba said "About two weeks ago." Down they went.

When they were off the ride, Temari gave a strained laugh and said "Sucker must've been pretty pissed."

"Yeah. They sure were!" Kiba said laughing. Temari slapped him and stalked off.

**At the Beach**

By this time, Zen, Hanabi, Sasuke and Sakura were all there with every one else.

Sakura wore a pink ruffly tie on bikini with purple and blue polka dots.

Sasuke was wearing dark blue swim shorts.

Zen wore a light blue two piece with a skirt as part of the suit.

Hanabi wore a black tank top ( it was part of the suit) and a matching bikini bottom.

They were all playing in the water, splashing each other, when Kiba ran into the water, a red mark on his cheek, still wearing his clothes, soaking his pants. "Sh-shikamaru…I need to talk to you…right now, c'mon…" he panted, running back out of the water, where the sand became stuck to his now half soaked pants.

Shikamaru went after him with Naruto right behind.

"She found out." Shikamaru and Naruto both stared at him as if he'd told them he was trying to murder them.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**Oh my god, I'm soooo sorry I couldn't update, but I was grounded for, like a month, so I sneaked on the computer for awhile, my mom found out, and I got grounded even longer. Sorry!!!**


	10. home

**I'm back and yes, I know you all feel like killing me for not updating, but I moved twice and I got a serious case of writers block for this story (as in I almost decided to delete the story). But I'll just start the story now before I actually am murdered… flames are totally accepted, it's my fault I didn't update, and I'm sorry**

X----------------X

Dreamland

X----------------X

"Hey Kiba, where's Temari?" Sakura asked.

"Uhm…" he scratched the back of his head nervously. "She's…" Sakura narrowed her eyes, assuming that something bad had happened. "I don't know." He admitted, averting her gaze. She glared at him.

"Hey, girls, we should go find Temari." Sakura said. She glared at Kiba.

"Alright." Hinata said. The girls set off. The boys were doomed.

Naruto sunk into the water. He marveled at how peaceful it was underwater until two people's hands pulled him back up. Neji and Sasuke were staring at him.

"What're you trying to do, drown yourself?!" Sasuke asked.

"No." The continued to stare at him.

They finally walked back to the beach. "If they find out, they're all going to hate us." Naruto said.

"What makes you think they liked you before, Narutard?" Sasuke asked, frustrated.

"You're the one that fucking said the dare, anyway, bastard." Naruto said. Sasuke was silent.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**With the girls…**

"Tenten, you check the bathrooms with Hinata, and me and Ino will search the rides."

"Why do you guys get to go on rides?" Hinata complained.

"We're not going on the rides, we're just seeing if Temari is on one, or in the lines." Sakura explained. "Call or text one of us if you find her."

"Okay." They left. Tenten and Hinata went to find the nearest bathroom and Sakura and Ino began checking the lines of rides and then the rides themselves.

On the first ride they checked, no luck, and it was the same for the last twelve as well. Suddenly Sakura's cell vibrated and began singing, but she flipped it open and it read 'New Text Message.' She clicked open. It said 'bathroom nxt to ferris whl hry'.

"What's it say?" Ino asked, trying to see.

"Bathroom next to the ferris wheel. Hurry." Sakura located the Ferris wheel and began sprinting towards it.

"Damn, you know I can't run as fast as you! Wait!" Ino called.

Sakura stopped in front of the Ferris wheel, and spun around, trying to find the bathroom.

"Over here, Sakura!" yelled Ino as she slipped inside the bathroom. Sakura ran in after her.

Temari was sitting down on the ground, sobbing silently. Sakura took a sharp intake of breath and ran up to her. "Did Kiba hurt you?"

Temari looked up and laughed bitterly. "No…he hurt my car."

x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"Are you sure that we go this way?" Hinata asked hesitantly, looking up and down the street.

"Yes." Ino said, who had the knowledge of where to go at all times.

The girls continued down the street and stopped at a bus stop.

"Do you know which one we should get on?" Sakura asked, looking down the street to see if a bus was coming.

"No." Ino replied. "Look at it this way; we'll get home eventually, even if it takes awhile." Sakura sighed, exasperated.

A bus came about ten minutes later and the girls all got on, not wanting to wait any longer at the bus stop.

The bus went about three blocks away from their house, thankfully, and they headed home.

Temari went into her room when they got home, and locked herself in, crying silently until she fell asleep.

x----------------------------------------------------------------------x

After an hour, the guys realized that the girls weren't coming back, and left, discouraged.

Kiba went into his room and stared at the ceiling. But he didn't really see the ceiling. He saw Temari, dressed incredibly cute at the dance. Temari, enjoying rides with him at the fair before she found out. Temari at school laughing with her friends. Kiba punched his wall in frustration.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Naruto asked, hopping out of the way of Kiba. Kiba just glared at him angrily. "Hey, you're the one that beat up her car, not me."

"Shut up!" Kiba cried, slamming his door shut.

x----------------------------------------------------------------------x

Back at school, Kiba searched for Temari, but she was absent, and the guys weren't exactly talking with her friends, so he couldn't ask where she was.

At the end of the day, he went over to the girls' dorm and Sakura answered the door. She gave him a hard look expressing bitterness before slamming the door in his face.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------------x

**how sad…**

**anyway, I promise to update more often**


	11. overnight illness

**So…it seems the girls are mad at the guys. I'll fix that soon enough.**

**Mostly SasuSaku this chapter.**

x--------------x

Dreamland

x-------------x

"I'm going to go home. There aren't enough places to sleep here." Sakura said, picking up her bags. She went over to Temari and hugged the girl. "Bye."

"Bye." The other girls all replied as Sakura left.

Outside, Sakura immediately felt better, even though the sky was filled with rain clouds that looked like they could begin spilling rain at any second. _It felt almost like someone was dying in there, _she thought.

She walked home, thinking sadly about what had happened to Temari. _She has the worst luck. First she finds out someone damaged her new car, then she finds out that it's the guy she likes. How horrible. _

Caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't hear anyone coming until her name was called out in the darkness.

She lifted her head up and stopped walking. _I know that voice!_ "Sasuke?"

He jogged up to her and she stiffened, remembering something.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Why don't we just take a break from guys right now." Tenten said._

_The other girls all agreed silently, nodding to each other grimly._

_END FLASHBACK_

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"To talk to you." Sasuke replied truthfully.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you then." She said coldly and began walking home again, faster this time.

"You don't understand!" He called, chasing after her.

"I think I understand very well, thank you!" she replied.

"But-" The rest of what he said was drowned out by a loud movers' truck passing by.

She went through the wooden gate, hurrying up the walkway to her door and fumbled with her keys, trying to open the door. She wrenched open her door and tried to step inside, but Sasuke grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wait."

"Why should I?" she asked, feeling angrier.

"Because…because I love you." No matter how much he wanted to look away from her eyes, he needed to know, to tell her how he felt about her, to know if she loved him back, to have those emerald eyes accept him.

Sakura blinked, shocked. She hadn't been expecting this! Maybe an apology…suddenly at the thought of an apology something in her brain flickered and she thought, he hasn't even apologized yet! _He hasn't done anything wrong. There isn't any need for an apology. _Her brain reminded her. _Dammit! He just told me he loves me and all I can do is think he needs to apologize for absolutely no reason._ Her thoughts jumbled, the expression on her face became puzzled, just as raindrops started to fall from the waterlogged clouds.

Sasuke loosened the grip on her wrist and looked down, finally letting go of her arm, knowing she was trying to figure out a way to tell him that she didn't like him.

"Sorry for bothering you." He said, teeth clenched, as he began walking away, the rain making his hair stick to his head and face.

"Wait, Sasuke, I…" she sounded miserable as she tried to think of something to say.

"I get it, Sakura; you don't have to stop me just to tell me you don't like me." Sakura made achoking noise and he realized that she had begun crying. He waited impatiently, nevertheless.

She swallowed deeply, trying to stop crying enough to talk. "That's not true." Sasuke shivered, not from the cold or the rain (although it probably didn't help), but because he realized what she was trying to say. "I love you too!" She wailed, still trying to choke down sobs.

Suddenly Sasuke felt sick, and everything turned fuzzy. His legs felt weak, and he swayed. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked cautiously, unsure if he'd heard her. He was really pale. She took a step forward, wondering if he was alright. He swayed again and his weak legs finally buckled under his weight. Falling backwards, his head hit the wooden gate and he fell unconscious. The last image he saw was Sakura, looking shocked and rushing towards him, screaming out his name in alarm.

x----------------------------------------------------------------------x

Sakura sat by the bed all night, hoping Sasuke would be ok. She was torn inside, knowing that if she wanted to stay true to her friends she would have to let him go, but if she did that she would be throwing away someone that-she suddenly realized with a pang- that she truly loved. If she stayed true to him she could only hope that her friends would understand. Or at least that they would forgive her someday.

She got up wearily and took the mini-towel from Sasuke's forehead and headed into the kitchen, intending to wet it again. But once there, she couldn't remember what she was doing, and she was so sleep-deprived that she headed into the bedroom, turned out the light and fell asleep on the far side of her bed, forgetting about Sasuke and the fact that she was still wearing her clothes.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------x

Sasuke awoke feeling light-headed and groggy, with no memory of what had happened. _I…told Sakura that I love her…but then what happened? Did she tell me she loved me back? _Sasuke's thought's swirled around his head confusingly as he tried to remember. Unable to make sense of it all, he wondered where he was, which was the least important thing right now. He was on a bed, he thought, but surely not his bed, because his bed had black covers and red pillows, not pink. So he was in someone else's room, in someone else's bed, wearing only his boxers. This thought disturbed him greatly, and he looked around to see if there were any clues to who this person was. But mostly he wanted to make sure they weren't still there. And to his horror, there was a person underneath the covers, sleeping quietly. Cautiously he lifted the covers and the lock of pink hair he saw was enough to ensure him that yes, she had most likely told him she loved him, because how else would they have ended up sleeping together?

Suddenly feeling strange he flopped down into a comfortable chair beside the bed. But that left him feeling exposed, and he went to find his clothes.

Sakura's house was neat and clean everywhere he went, and he wondered vaguely how she kept it looking so clean when she wasn't even there half the time.

Looking out a window he decided to himself that it was about 10 o'clock, and just as he saw his clothes lying on the table neatly folded and washed, there was a knock on the door. He froze, thinking to himself that he was hearing things, when it happened again. Nervously, he grabbed his clothes and got dressed as quickly as he could, hoping that it wasn't Ino or anyone that would probably have the keys to the house. Noticing a back door attached to the kitchen he tried to yank it open, but the door was locked, obviously. He undid the lock and ran through the glass door, just as he heard Sakura getting up to get the door. He closed the door as quietly and quickly as he could, but it clicked back open slightly, without him noticing. Panicking, he tried to find a side door.

"Sasuke?!" he heard Sakura gasp from the front door and realize what was missing. He turned around and ran to the other side if the yard, and found a side door. Once again, he tried to open it, but it was locked. Undoing the lock, he let himself out, and peeked around the front of the house, to see Shikamaru and Ino. _How did…?_ But he didn't have time to wonder anymore, because he heard Sakura say "He was here, but…" and she let them inside, presumably to look for him. Sasuke made a mad dash for the front gate and, remembering to unlock it this time, he ran away, not even bothering to look back.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Sakura picked up Sasuke's cell phone from the table, which she had taken out of his pants pocket when she had washed his clothes, which were wet from the rain. "I guess he left..." she said slowly as she looked out the window to see a boy wearing all black escape down the street.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**sorry, I know this chapters kinda short but oh well, im feeling slightly depressed.**


	12. realization

**So I started writing this chapter, and then, deciding it was a piece of crap, I deleted all of it and rewrote it. Enjoy.**

x---------------x

Dreamland

x---------------x

Sakura sat down at her kitchen table, tapping her fingers nervously. She reached towards Sasuke's phone and quickly pulled back, chiding herself. _I can't go through his phone! That would be a violation of privacy. But… _She slowly reached out and grabbed his phone. _No one would ever know… _She stroked the outside of his black chocolate absentmindedly and closed her eyes, flipping the top up. Opening her eyes, she greedily tried to take in everything his phone had to offer, but as soon as she looked, she stopped.

The thing that had surprised her was the picture he kept as a screensaver. It was a picture of her, waving, while at the beach. She immediately felt guilty without knowing why, and dropped his phone, closing it. She bit her lip, feeling unsure. _Where was Sasuke? Why had he disappeared? _She knew what he'd said before he'd passed out. _But he never heard me… _

Steeling herself, she grabbed Sasuke's phone and went through the contacts.

113. Dad. Hanabi. Hinata. Ino. Itachi. Kiba. Lee. Mom. Naruto. Neji. Sakura. Shikamaru. Temari. Tenten. Zen.

Deciding that 113 had to be his dorm room number (she'd never paid much attention to his dorm number), she called it.

"Hello, you have reached the dorm of 113! The people here are too busy moping to pick up the phone, so I, Rock-"

"Lee?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Wonderful Sakura! Why are you calling the home of these un-youthful men?"

"Um, I was wondering if Sasuke was there."

"No, Sasuke disappeared last evening. I was told he left to find the beautiful Sakura and profess his undying love as I have, many times, actually, but he did not return." Sakura found herself blushing at Lee's words.

"O-oh." She stuttered. "Then, um, do you know where he is?"

"I thought he was with you, beautiful Sakura!"

"Um, no, he left."

"You could call his cell phone." Lee offered.

"Actually, he left his phone at my house."

"Oh. …What did you tell him when he told you of his youthful crush?"

"He fainted."

"Wha-?"

"He was sick, Lee."

"Oh noes! I must aid my youthful friend-!" Sakura hung up, feeling annoyed. Obviously Lee didn't know anything. She laid her head down on her arms on the table, feeling a headache coming on. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Lee, I have a headache. Can you _please_ leave me alone?"

"Don't you have caller id?"

"Wha-? You're not Lee." Sakura sat up, confused.

"Really? I thought I was. Oh well." The person said sarcastically.

"Who is this?" Sakura persisted.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------x

"Umm, hey Temari…this is Kiba. Look I'm really sorry…call me back…please…" _–click-_

"Hey Temari. Its Kiba…again. I really need to talk to you……please call back…" _–click-_

"_L is for the way you look at me! O is for the only one I see! V is very very extraordinary! E is even more than any one that you adore!"_ _–click-_

"It was a dare! Temari, please believe me…I don't want to lose you…" Kiba began sobbing. "Dammit…I-" _–click-_

"…Temari…" Kiba sobbed heavily, making gulping sounds to try and get a hold of himself. "Please…don't…" _–click-_

"…hi Temari…it's me…Kiba…again…I was just thinking about you and um, I was wondering if you wanted to go someplace with me to eat and um chat…" _–click-_

Temari paused after the song where Kiba was singing, deciding to keep it as revenge. But she deleted the other ones and left her phone on silent, not wanting to be tempted to pick up the phone when he called again.

Quickly, before she could stop herself, she grabbed her phone back up and dialed a memorized number. It rang once and almost immediately, someone answered.

"Temari-!" She choked and hung up, feeling horrible. _I should be able to forgive him! It was just a car. …Just a 20,000 dollar car_ (note: I simply made up the price. I have absolutely no idea how much mustangs cost, but im sure that its a lot.)She groaned. _I can't stay mad at him…I love him._ This sudden realization made her gasp, but it was true.

She ran through the house towards the front door. As she passed the living room, Hinata and Tenten burst out of it, following her. "Where are you going?" Tenten yelled.

"No time to explain!" Then she ran out of the house and slammed the door, leaving the two girls staring after her, dumbstruck.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tenten asked stupidly.

"I think she's going to find Kiba." Hinata offered.

"What?! Why?!"

"I don't know…maybe she's apologizing…?"

"What for? He's the one that screwed up her car."

Hinata stared at the floor timidly. "Maybe…she can't stay mad at him. Maybe she…loves him." Tenten gasped and stared at the door as if it would confirm what Hinata had just said as true.

"You think?" Tenten asked.

"No…I know." Tenten glanced at her, confused. "Because…I feel the same way…about Naruto." She blushed. Tenten gasped again and looked the other way, her face troubled.

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Y-yes."

"I…I think I might feel the same way…" It was Hinata's turn to gasp.

"Who?"

"Neji."

x----------------------------------------------------------------------x

"You're his _brother?_" Sakura almost yelled. "Wait, but, what do you want from me?"

"Sasuke showed up at my house. I thought he was going to kill me, but it turns out he was pissed at himself for leaving _you_." Itachi replied.

"Is he still there?" Sakura asked, suddenly feeling excited.

"No, he just left."

There was a pause of silence. "Then how did you know to call his cell to reach me?"

"I didn't. I just figured it was you when you answered instead of Sasuke."

"Oh." There was another awkward silence. Then Sakura gasped.

"What is it?"

"I know where he is." She exclaimed breathlessly.

"What? Where is he?" There was no answer. He looked at his phone and saw that she had hung up. He shrugged and dropped his phone on the table. "Teenagers." He muttered.

**I know. Its short. Its late. You're mad. What can I say? I had major issues with writers block…sorry ill seriously try to update faster. If I'm correct and I don't add any more stupid plot twists though, the story should be over next chapter. **

**Boo hoo**


	13. together forever

x---------------x

Dreamland

x---------------x

Sakura's heart fluttered frantically as she hit the brakes and the car screeched to a stop. She ran to the gate and was greeted by a line almost a mile long. "NOOO!" She screamed. Happy tourists turned to stare at her as she practically clawed her hair out of her head in a failing effort to stay calm. She ran to the back of the line, her whole body throbbing with adrenaline. _There has to be another way in!_ She left the line almost as soon as she'd entered it and ran along the fence, searching for a way in.Glancing around quickly, she hoisted herself onto the tall fence and plunged over onto the other side.

"Hey!" she heard a yell: someone had spotted her. Ignoring it, she ran as fast as she possibly could until she hit the water. The water startled her, and she stumbled. Her breathing heavy, she stared at the water in despair. Was he here?

"Sakura…?" she heard his voice, quiet and tentative behind her. She whipped around, eyes wide, pants soaked up to her knees, panting like a wild dog.

"Sasuke!" she yelled, relief washing through her tired system like a drug.

"Sakura…I'm sorry…"

"Hey! You!" The security had caught up with her. Sasuke whipped around to face them as Sakura fell to her knees, exhausted.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" One yelled as Sasuke grabbed her hand and ran into the ocean.

x---------------------------------------------------------------x

"Damn she's fast! She just left and she's gone already. She took the car. We can't go anywhere." Tenten complained.

Hinata was silent. "Do you think any of them'll be in the dorm?" she finally asked.

"It's worth a try." They walked to the guys' dorm and knocked. And knocked. And knocked. And finally Shikamaru came to the door.

"Whad'you want?"

"Is Neji here?" Tenten asked as Hinata asked, "Is Naruto here?"

"No. And No." he replied. "Do you happen to know where Ino is…?"

"No." They both answered. Shikamaru sighed. "Well, you can come in if you want." Hinata nodded and they both stepped inside.

They walked past the kitchen, where Rock Lee had his nose pressed up against the popcorn machine, marveling at its popcorn popping wonders.

"Is it just you here?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied. "Er - Lee's here, but…"

Tenten nodded.

There was an awkward silence.

"I think Neji went out for a jog." Shikamaru said finally.

"Really?" Tenten asked, sounding only mildly interested, as if they were talking about the weather, which was a sad gray color.

There was another silence in which Hinata stared holes into Tenten.

"What?" Tenten asked, annoyed.

"Aren't you going to go on a jog?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because." Tenten huffed and they both stared in opposite directions.

_Women…_ Shikamaru thought to himself. Tenten was already out the door.

x---------------------------------------------------------------x

Sakura and Sasuke swam into the ocean together awkwardly, because they both refused to let go of the others hand. The carnival's security guards had gathered on the beach, puzzled by the two people swimming away from them. Where would they go? There were no nearby islands and they might drown. They sent out a lifeguard with a small motor boat and a large towel to retrieve them.

Unfortunately, with nowhere else to go, the two climbed onto the motor boat reluctantly, cuddling under the large towel.

The authorities waited patiently on the beach to arrest them.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Hinata and Shikamaru sat on the couch together silently, the sound of popcorn popping in the background. Rock Lee came in moments later with a large bowl full of popcorn.

"It is the time for a youthful marathon of movies!" Lee exclaimed, nearly throwing the bowl of popcorn into the air in his excitement.

"Um, Lee-"

"Actually, we were just going, Lee, but you should still enjoy the movies without us." Hinata said quickly, jumping up and running away. Shikamaru followed suit. Once down the hall, they heard the sounds of the TV start up at top volume.

_Everybody was kung fu fighting, those jerks were fast as lightning!_

"Smart thinking." Shikamaru commented, glancing down the hall, feeling almost sorry for their neighbors.

"Thanks." Hinata said softly. They walked together down the stairs and out of the building in silence, the sounds of the movie fading away. Without bothering to ask where they were even going, they just walked. Through the fields, past the fountain, past the school, over the bridge, and onto the forest path they walked.

At the beginning of the forest path they saw Tenten and Neji kissing passionately on a bench. As Tenten pushed Neji down under her, Hinata blushed as Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. They walked back in the direction they'd come, comfortably silent.

Ino was sitting on the fountain's edge looking completely alone. Hinata stopped walking and glanced at Shikamaru encouragingly. He nodded his thanks and left Hinata on the other side of the fountain.

Shikamaru sat on the fountain next to Ino and touched her shoulder lightly. "Hey." He lifted her chin up and kissed her softly.

**Hinata**

Hinata watched Shikamaru and Ino kiss and with a sense of dread realized she was probably the only person left who hadn't apologized. _Naruto… _She sighed.

Temari had disappeared to find Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke were supposedly staying together, Tenten and Neji were making out in the forest and Ino and Shikamaru were apparently back together. This left her and Naruto, still separated.

Feeling depressed, she snuck away back to her dorm and fell onto her bed. Except she wasn't the only one on her bed.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed with delight.

"Um, yeah." Naruto said uncomfortably, a slight blush in his cheeks. She buried her face in his chest, feeling exhilarated by his smell.

"How'd you get in?" Hinata asked, lifting her face up to look at his amazing blue eyes.

He lifted up a key. "You gave me this, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled. She lay on him comfortably, feeling at peace.

"I take it you're not mad at me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No." Hinata said, burying her face in his chest once more. He kissed her forehead.

"Good." He breathed, his very presence lulling her to sleep.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"Kiba?" Temari's voice wavered, unsure of itself. Kiba turned, and his eyes were full of pain.

"What do you want?" he recoiled from her, obviously wary of the long-lasting affects of love and the pain it could cause.

"To apologize." She sat down, keeping a short distance between them. "I'm sorry." She stated, and her eyes showed that she meant it. "I never should have acted like that – it was just a car. I was incredibly stupid. I was only mad…because you didn't tell me outright. I had to sneak it out of you, and that felt wrong. But I think we can work through this."

"…" Kiba remained silent, unwilling to believe her. What if she just hurt him again?

"But only if you want." She reconsidered. "I want to."

Kiba sighed and stared at his lap, as Akamaru hopped out of his jacket and into Temari's lap. He hopped up, trying to lick her face in excitement. Kiba gave a small smile.

"I think…" she looked up, and knew she would be left on the park bench alone. Kiba kissed her instead. As he pulled away, he said softly, "I think we can try again." She smiled and a few stray tears fell down her cheeks.

Kiba rubbed them away with his thumb and nuzzled her cheek. "Only if you want."

x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**im sorry. it got a bit graphic there. Lol not really**

**neways, its over now. I was wondering if ne1 wanted a sequel? Or maybe just an epilogue. Ive got one in mind, but if no one reviews, I wont make one. **

**Good day and halleluyah this story is OVER!!!**


End file.
